Another World
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Basically too long to be a drabble, but too short to be an actual story. Their engagement, their move, their baby, and their Christmas. Another gift for Rebecca, happy birthday, I know it's technically not your birthday, as I'm posting this as 12:10pm, but...you're so awesome, I had to dedicate to you! xxx


**Meanwhile, in another universe…**

"Jerome." His mother looked down at him, Mara squirmed. "You cannot be serious. This…" she pointed a long pale finger at Mara "Is filth. She cannot be part of this family."

"Mother," Jerome was pleading, "She's smarter than all of us put together you ca-"

"I refuse!" she cried, "Look at her! She's none of the things that this family needs! She sticks out like an ugly thorn Jerome! She's not tall, or blonde, or pale."

"Maybe that's what I like!" Jerome cried as his mother turned to leave the room. Jerome's father looked down at his shoes. And Jerome pulled his hand out of Mara's for a moment, to step boldly forward "Maybe I like that fact that she's not one of us, because Lord knows how messed up we all are!" his voice was hoarse now, and his mothers eyes became harder

"Look at you," she shook her head in disgust "Has Miss Jaffray done this too you? Make you weak, and emotional. I remember the son who could be bullied and tormented for hours on end and not shed a tear." She smoothed her long blonde hair back. "Get up Jonathon." Jerome's father, lean and tall like Jerome stood, his blond hair hid a subtle hint of grey. "Tell Jerome what you think of his _fiancé." _

John looked at Mara, and met her brown eyes, which sparkled with unshed tears, for she refused to cry in front of them. "Jerome, my son, I don't think you could have picked anyone better." He ignored his wife's horrified gasp "She's a perfect woman for you, beautiful, smart and caring. Welcome to the family, Mara," Mara smiled, and her whole face shone. Jerome's smile only lasted a moment, before he turned to his mother.

"There we have it Cecilia." She glared at him, at the use of her first name "Maybe those are all the reasons I love her, because she's all the things you never were. Because she cares about me, and I care about her, and that's something you'll never have."

"Say what you will," his mother whispered "But Jerome, my son," she raised a hand to touch his cheek hauntingly "When she leaves you, when she leaves you broken and alone, and so lost because you don't know how to build up all the walls you let her into. I won't be there. I won't be there to pick you up and make you strong again. You are no longer my son."

Jerome raised his head, locking his jaw "I have _never _been your son." He watched her eyes widen, perhaps…maybe for a second, for a fleeting moment there was some emotion in his mothers eyes, but they disappeared as soon as they were spotted. She turned, and walked out.

**Line Break**

"Tell me what you're thinking," Jerome urged, as they sat at the café just a few minutes away from his house. Mara looked down at her coffee, and fiddled with her dark pink scarf. It had been a gift from Jerome, and he always felt more secure when she wore it.

"I'm thinking…" she whispered, not meeting his eyes "That we should post-phone the wedding," Jerome groaned, shaking his head.

"Mara, I swear to you, I don't care that she's not in my life anymore. If anything it's less of a burden, she was never a mother to me-"

"Jerome." She looked up, and shook her head "You love her." Jerome frowned, and he shook his head, ready to argue again. "Jerome look at you," he stared straight at her "Dressed in your best suit, hair more perfect than normal, so…so nervous. You wanted to impress her, you wanted to seem like the perfect son to her, because you love your mother just like everyone else. And if we get married in two weeks, you'll always resent me, maybe even hate me for forcing you to lose that bond."

"I could never hate you," Jerome whisped, tugging at the cufflinks "Mara I…I knew." He shook his head, laughing at himself with watery eyes "I always knew she would say no to you. When I was a 16 year old boy, I kept saying to myself, date _Amber. _Date Amber Millington, but I…I couldn't." he shook his head, angrily. "I am so damn in love with you, and you know what, that's the most important thing to me." Mara swallowed, and she stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder "Don't leave me. You cannot leave me now, we're getting married,"

"I'll be back," she whispered, and she walked out. Leaving Jerome, in his immaculate, tailored suit, hair perfectly styled, all by himself. The blonde waitress flirted with him as soon as Mara left, despite the ring on his finger, but he ignored her completely.

**Line Break**

"Mrs Clarke?" Mara said quietly, she was in vast gardens of the Clarke mansion, she was quite far in, amidst the willow trees, and near the tiny pond. Sat on a marble white bench.

She looked up sharply, wiping the tears from her face angrily "What are you doing here girl?" she snapped. But one look at Mara's face, and Cecilia saw something she had never seen before, true kindness.

"Jerome loves you," she whispered, not daring to move any closer. "And you love him."

"Hush." She ordered, but Mara didn't listen, instead turned to look at the large, dark house.

"How many times did he cry when he was a little boy for you?" she asked, more to herself than the woman who was watching her carefully "How many times did you _hit him _to teach him not to cry? How many times did you break his heart? How many times did you threaten your 6 year old with boarding school?" her voice rose slightly in anger "When did you decide to send away your son? When did you decide to separate a brother and his little sister?" Mara was turned suddenly.

And Cecilia slapped her hard, the force of the slap sent Mara tumbling back a few steps.

Mara looked up in shock, never having been struck before.

"How dare you? You insolent child! You know nothing! Nothing at all!" she stalked forward, and Mara tripped, falling onto her back, as Mrs Clarke stood over her. "The world is a horrible, harsh place! I strengthened my little boy! I prepared him for the real world! And then you come along, and break down all the walls that _I _built! How _dare _you weaken him?" she leaned down, gripping Mara's scarf, so she was forced to sit up. "You will never be a Clarke." She hissed into her face. Bringing her other hand up, to slap her again, Mara closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead the grip on her scarf was suddenly released, and she fell back onto the ground, hitting her head on the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Jerome yelled, grasping his mothers wrist and turning her around, he looked her right in the eyes, stronger than he had ever been "Do you hear me, Mother? Don't you ever touch her!"

She looked more pleased than fearful, pulling herself out of his grip, she straightened her silver silk dress. "Well, pardon me," she said quietly "Look how strong you are." She nodded approvingly "I suppose…the girl made up for weakening some walls by…strengthening others."

**Line Break**

"Do we have too?" Mara whispered, Jerome trailed his fingers down her spine "Do we have to live in this house?"

"I'm afraid so," he sighed "But I rather like it."

"You like it?" Mara asked in disbelief "This…this dark and gloomy mansion where you were abused?"

"My Jaffray," he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder "This is dark and gloomy mansion where I became the person that you grew to love, excuse me if I owe it," She smiled into his bare chest.

"I suppose we could brighten it up, if it's…tradition," He grinned. But then he looked at her face, and his look darkened. The bruise was on her cheek, a faded dark blue. "It's okay," she whispered, even though it still stung "I mean, where are they gonna live now?"

"Clarke Tradition dictates." Jerome cleared his throat "That as soon as the son gets married, he inherits his parents house, and they move to the winter mansion near Dorest."

"And what about Poppy?"

"Please Mara," he rolled his eyes "Daughters have mansions in America,"

"Of course," Mara scoffed "I forget that you're one of the richest men alive,"

"And one of the happiest," he grinned, holding her flush against him "With you by my side,"

**Line Break**

The mansion was a lot brighter.

The red carpets were changed for white, lanterns for chandeliers, rouge curtains for baby blue. But for the first time since they were married, Mara was crying, truly crying, clutching her stomach as she lay beside the bathtub.

"Mara!" Jerome cried, banging on the door with the flats of his hand "Let me in," But she just cried harder, curling herself up as she held the pregnancy test in her hand. "Mara please…" Jerome whispered, resting his forehead against the door, closing his eyes, "Mara whatever's happened I promise…I promise you we can get through it," Mara listened to his voice, and managed to sit up, leaning against the door he was banging against, he heard her move closer "Mara…my Mara, my Jaffray, unlock the door. Let me help,"

She forced herself to stand up for him, forced herself to unlock the door, he looked down at her, expecting blood, or pain, or some reason to explain why she was crying. When he saw the pregnancy test in her hand. He took it gently, and saw the blue band for positive. He looked up at her in confusion, but hugged her when she started crying again.

He held her for two hours, rubbing her back as she stained his shirt. "Mara please," he whispered, "If you really really want one," a tear dropped at the thought, and it rolled down his cheek "You can have an abortion. I won't mi-"

"No!" Mara pushed away from him, clutching her stomach "I don't want to kill our baby,"

Jerome's heart started beating again. Our baby. For a moment, he had thought that his unborn child was going to be taken away from him, along with the love of his life. "Then why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy, we've been trying…"

"Jerome, you a-and and, a-and," she took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing, and Jerome was patient with her, as always. "Jerome, you and all your traditions. Your parents, and your grand parents, and their parents, have all had a boy, and then a girl. I can't…I don't…what if I don't? Haven't I already disappointed you enough?"

"Mara, I love you. More than anything in the entire whole. I don't care if you give birth to quadruplets, I'll still love you, and them," he smiled, so breathtakingly, that Mara stopped crying.

**Line Break**

"It's a boy!" the Doctor announced, Jerome's mother and father cheered, and Jerome cried out in joy. The nurses wrapped their baby up and passed them to the father. Jerome looked down, and just like the generations before him, he held a little blond boy, with striking blue eyes. He looked just like him. Just like his father, and his grand father.

"Oh my grandson," Cecilia whispered, taking him from Jerome and rocking the newborn baby, who hiccupped lightly.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave now," the Doctor said, motioning to door. Jerome frowned. And then realised. They had passed the baby to Jerome first, it should have been to Mara. He turned to her suddenly, only to be blocked by the doctor

"What's happened?" he asked, all serenity gone "Mara!" he called loudly. John and his mother looked up

"I'm really going to need you to leave the room now!" the Doctor cried, pushing them out.

**Line Break**

"He's crying so much," Mr Clarke whispered, rocking the baby, Jerome rubbed his face harshly, as his mother patted his back, the three of them sat anxiously in the waiting room.

"Because he's never been held by his mother," Cecilia whispered. Jerome's eyes burned.

"Clarke?" the nurse called, Jerome stood. "Yes, I'm sorry. After giving birth," her eyes flitted to the baby "Mrs Clarke's vitals dropped quite suddenly, we had to operate immediately-"

"Is she okay?" Jerome asked, blue eyes wide, the nurse looked down

"Well…w-we'll need keep her over night. And before you ask, you can't see her." She looked sad again "And we'll need to keep your son too, because he needs to be fed by his mother," Jerome fell back into the seat, completely frozen. Jonathon handed over his grandson, and the nurse bowed her head.

**Line Break**

Jerome sat all alone in his mansion.

His wife near death.

His new born baby gone.

"Jerome," came a voice, he looked up, startled, to see Poppy. She looked more like him than he remembered. Her hair seemed blonder. "I heard about Mara, will she be okay?"

"I don't know," he whispered, wringing his hands. Poppy stepped forward, the darkness from outside seeping in. And she didn't know what to do.

**Line Break**

"Are you sure you don't want to be picked up?" the doctor offered again. Mara rolled her eyes, brushing her long black hair back, clutching her little baby, who stopped crying in her arms.

"I think walking would do me some good,"

"Okay then," the doctor nodded "Best of luck, Mrs Clarke,"

Mara began the long walk home, through the park, her little baby boy in her arms, and she felt a lot happier than she had in a while. She looked up at the mansion peaking over the tree tops, and couldn't believe that she lived there.

"Hey Poppy," she smiled as she walked in. Poppy clapped her hands, laughing, her mouth full of toast as she rushed over and half hugged Mara, gently stroking the new baby's head.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Poppy gushed, "I thought something awful had happened,"

Mara smiled "I'm just a little weak, at you know, pushing an entire human being out of my body," She laughed, "Well go up and see Jerome right now! He was so depressed last night,"

Mara clutched her little baby, and crept into their bedroom, Jerome was awake, lying on the blankets, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up when he saw her, and hugged her so tightly she thought she might faint.

**Line Break**

7 YEARS LATER

"Marcus," Jerome held his hands out, letting Marcus high five him over and over as Poppy and John decorated the Christmas tree. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Um…a horse." Said the six year old, his platinum blond hair

"A horse?" Jerome fake gasped "Are you sure you don't want something smaller? Like a pony?"

"Don't be silly daddy," Marcus laughed "Horses have much stronger immune systems and don't need as much calcium to pepsin in take,"

Jerome watched his son with wide eyes for a second. Before sighing "Mara! Translation?"

Mara laughed, ruffling her sons hair, and kissing Jerome's cheek "Basically, Pony's require a lot more injections, statistically,"

"Of course," Jerome nodded, Poppy snickered at him.

"Mara," Cecilia called from the kitchen, where the smell of apple pie was making the family's mouths water. "Can I have a word?" Mara nodded, walking into the kitchen. Mrs Clarke closed the door. "Mara," she said quietly, shaking her head "I wanted to say sorry. For everything. For the way I've treated you over the years…I was very judgemental. And of course…you've exceeded every expectation I've ever hand for a daughter in law. Thank you, for making my son happy, it's all I ever wanted,"

Mara hugged her tightly "Me too,"

**Line Break**

"Come on," Mara whispered, she and Jerome tiptoed downstairs on Christmas eve, the Christmas tree lights twinkled in the dark. Jerome grinned lazily, following her down. She sat on the plush white rug, and stared up at him eagerly.

"You are a child, Jaffray," he stated, but when to fetch her the one gift he gave to her before Christmas day. He came back with something in his arms, and Mara spotted the little bundle of gold, it jumped out of Jerome's arms, and raced towards her.

"A puppy!" she exclaimed, laughing as it licked her nose "Jerome! It's perfect!"

"Wait for it," he groaned, "I can't believe I did this for you," he whistled, and a dog, large and gold, a golden retriever with a friendly smile came running in after it's puppy, and lay across Jerome's lap. Mara laughed in glee, when three more puppies ran out, Jerome and Mara placed their feet together, creating a little pen between their legs for the puppies. Mara shook her head

"This is perfect, Jerome. Thank you, I love you,"

He laughed, leaning across to kiss her

"Woah!" Marcus exclaimed, running down the stairs in his pyjamas. "Santas been!" he ran towards the presents, stopping short when he saw the puppies.

"Puppies!" he cried at the top of his voice, he hugged his father, and kissed Mara's cheek, joining his feet with theirs.

**Line Break**

"Doctor Who Christmas specials are so great," Mara shook her head in wonder, scratching behind her puppy's ear. Poppy nodded eagerly beside her, playing with the paws of the puppy in her hand.

"I guess," Jerome struggled, the puppy in his lap kept biting his jacket "It's getting hard to keep up with this plot though, I mean…I don't even know who the blue guy is,"

"What? The blue guy is a character?" Jerome's dad burst out, stroking the puppy in his lap "I thought that was an advert!" Cecilia laughed, half asleep on the sofa.

Marcus sat on the floor with the mother of the puppies across his knees, "I didn't know we were watching Doctor Who," he shrugged, feeding Evie another biscuit. Everyone laughed, and the snow fell harder outside, but it didn't matter, because they were warm enough, by the fire place, and the love in their hearts.


End file.
